


Лентой в чужих волосах

by tenok



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Formula of Love, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Bluff about magic, Haircuts as a way to woo uptight composers, M/M, OR IT ISN'T BLUFF?, UST, Who know who know
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: — Не пытайтесь сдерживаться, вам идет, — граф цокает неодобрительно, от чего Сальери еще сильнее хочется сжаться.





	Лентой в чужих волосах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TatianaakaTen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/gifts).



> You Know What.

— Вы дрожите, как агнец пред закланием, — это звучало бы лучше, сопроводи граф свои слова смешком, но он бесстрастен и невозмутим, как и всегда, и от того сравнение перестает быть шуткой и становится сухой констатацией факта. Сальери неловко, почти стыдно, румянец вот-вот зальет щеки, взгляд сам собой утыкается в пол. — Не пытайтесь сдерживаться, вам идет, — граф цокает неодобрительно, от чего Сальери еще сильнее хочется сжаться. — Но необходимости испытывать страх нет. Я, дорогой мой, проводил тончайшие хирургические операции под грохотом пушечных залпов, — он замирает на мгновение, пристально всматривается в гладкое лезвие, ловит в нем свое отражение, такое же холодное, как металл. — Я справлюсь с задачей, и моя рука не дрогнет.

Сальери пытается сглотнуть, но даже это ему сейчас недоступно. Он словно связан, спеленут небрежно накинутой простыней, руки его тяжелые, налитые свинцом, ноги вырезаны из камня и камень этот врастает в пол, в горле сухо, его сводит спазмом, кадык дергается на каждый вдох. Граф ловит в лезвии и его отражение, улыбается, если так можно назвать ту гримасу; в его глазах ни разу за все их общение выражение не изменилось ни на йоту.

— Сколько мифов связано с волосами в разных культурах и странах, Тонио — не перечесть, — приближается граф неспешно, кошачьим плавным шагом. Пальцы скользят в волосы, перебирают их небрежно, прежде чем потянуть за край ленты. Когда пряди рассыпаются по плечам, Сальери передергивает почти экстатически, словно лопнула невидимая натянутая нить, стягивавшая каждый мускул его тела многие недели. Ему самому хочется рассыпаться, как тем волосам. — Взять хотя бы Волосы Вероники. Если вы не любитель астрологии, или ее приземленной сестрицы астрономии, вряд ли вы встречались с этим созвездием. Пятьдесят маленьких звездочек, рассыпанных по ночному небу — и такая волнующая легенда за ними.

Сальери, убаюканный мерным тоном графа, послушно склоняет голову набок, пока тот проходится гребнем со всех сторон, разделяя густую гриву на отдельные пряди. Граф накручивает одну на палец, тянет — боль от натяжения балансирует на той грани, где она еще сладка, но уже заставляет стиснуть зубы. У графа удивительный талант находить такого рода грани и скользить на самом их ребре, не перешагивая последнюю черту, многим стоило бы поучиться его чутью, его тонкости.

— Жена египетского фараона, прелестная Вероника, пожертвовала свои роскошные волосы богине любви Афродите, чтобы та благословила ее мужа удачей в военной кампании. И богиня не устояла, а золотые волосы девушки забрала на небеса, чтобы увековечить их красоту, — первый щелчок лезвий звучит громким выстрелом, громовым раскатом в тишине залы. Граф отстраняется, небрежно опираясь на плечо Сальери, вертит в пальцах черную густую прядь, завившуюся на конце жирным басовым ключом. Раньше это никогда не приходило Сальери в голову, но сейчас он как никогда остро понимает, что эти волосы есть часть его, и эта часть сейчас у графа в руках.

— Я хочу увековечить эту прядь, Тонио. Вы позволите? — граф спрашивает со смертельной серьезностью человека, который уже решил, что ему дозволено все, и следует лишь пустым формальностям. Сальери ничего не может, кроме как кивнуть, за что получает благосклонный наклон головы. Граф касается пряди губами, после прячет ее в карман, бережно, будто та правда имеет для него ценность.

— Опасно вот так дозволять чужим людям расхищать частички вас, Тонио, — голос графа становится ниже, тише, шелестит, как волны по гальке на берегу. — Разве вы не слышали про черную магию, для которой достаточно иметь лишь волосок человека и немножко кладбищенской земли? Что мог бы сделать маг, обладай он целой прядью? Подчинить себе вашу волю? Стереть вас с лица земли — полностью, не оставив и следа?

Он шепчет последние слова, касаясь губами уха Сальери, и отстраняется с резким выдохом, звуком похожим на воронье карканье.

— Я не буду этого делать с вами, Тонио. Я сохраню эту прядь в нагрудном медальоне, и пусть это останется нашим с вами маленьким секретом. Общие тайны сближают, вы не находите? — он ерошит Сальери волосы в пародии на добрую ласку. Щелк, еще раз щелк: теперь пряди осыпаются сухой осенней листвой, застилают Сальери плечи, пол под его ногами. Слабое колыхание воздуха у самой кромки заставляет кожу идти мелкими мурашками. Сальери думает, как могли бы эти лезвия пропороть кожу, пуская бежать по шее алые ручейки, и жмурится до боли.

— Самсону была дарована божественная сила в обмен на обещание не стричь волос никогда, — теперь граф отстранен и спокоен, будто лектор, читающий историческую справку сборищу никчемных студентов. — Я знал его, он был добрым джентльменом — по меркам своего времени. Говорил ему не поддаваться, не верить женщинам, однако сила любви переборола силу божественную. Во что ему это обошлось вы наверняка слышали на воскресных мессах, Тонио.

Влажной салфеткой граф аккуратно обводит Сальери челюсть, затылок, шею, смахивая мелкие налипшие волоски, успокаивая и утешая. Только после, удовлетворившись результатом, он вручает Сальери маленькое зеркальце — тому никак не сомкнуть непослушные пальцы на рукояти, — и сам заглядывает в отражение вместе с ним, перегибаясь через его плечо. Сальери с короткой стрижкой кажется моложе в разы, почти юным, как тот ученик, который когда-то впервые шагнул через порог в доме Гассмана.

— Многие с тех пор считают, что в волосах сосредоточена сила человека, — ножницы графу теперь уже не нужны, но он не убирает их, а, сомкнув лезвия, водит самым кончиком по тыльной стороне шеи Сальери, словно почесывая послушного пса. Полосы от этого остаются розоватые на фоне смуглой кожи, быстро истончаются и пропадают, однако саднящее чувство задерживается чуть дольше. Сальери хочется откинуть голову назад и подставить горло, чтобы лезвия так же прошлись и под кадыком, но странная магия графа все еще не дает ему шевельнуться. — Будь эти люди сейчас с нами, они сказали бы, что вы дурак, раз самовольно лишаете себя половины всего могущества. Но с вами я, мой дорогой, — Сальери ощущает улыбку графа щекой, вместе с его дыхание и даже шелестом ресниц. — И я скажу вам: в волосах сосредоточено прошлое человека, состричь их — что для змеи скинуть шкуру, что для верующего христианина пройти исповедь и очистить душу. Конечно, меня это делает вашим исповедником, — Сальери сказал бы ему бросить богохульства, но он знает графа и знает, что это не поможет, и растворяется вместо этого в ощущении холодного металла на влажной коже. — Скажите, разве вы не чувствуете этого, а, Тонио? Разве не стало вашей голове легче, вашим мыслям покойнее, вашему бедному горячему сердцу — прохладнее, как от ветра в жаркий летний день?

Сальери бездумно качает головой, и соглашаясь со всем, и отрицая — все. Граф смеется-каркает, словно того и добивался, и рад сейчас творению рук своих.

— Следы грехов нужно сжигать, Тонио, — наставляет граф поучительно, собирая с пола пряди в большую чашу. Чаша выглядит так, словно могла бы быть ровесницей самому графу, сколько бы лет ни было тому на самом деле. За спичками граф не тянется, ему хватает занести над чашей руку, и ее содержимое вспыхивает бурным зеленым пламенем. Остро тянет паленым волосом, Сальери морщится, и колдовская сеть последних нескольких минут идет мелкими трещинами, выпуская его на волю. Он смотрится в зеркало уже осознанно, отмечает почти с раздражением, что граф не соврал и был хорош, края стрижки ровные, и за ушами отпущено ровно столько, сколько спросил бы Сальери с придворного цирюльника. Парик сверху должен лечь идеально. Графа совершенно не в чем упрекнуть.

— Держите, — в глазах графа впервые пляшут огоньки, опасные ли, веселые ли, когда он заносит ножницы и с сухим щелчком снимает со своего виска прядь. Сальери не понимает, графу приходится самому вложить волосы ему в ладонь и заставить сомкнуть пальцы, чтобы не выронить. — Будет только справедливо обменяться с вами биологическим чародейским сырьем. Обещайте беречь, мой дорогой, другие маги не столь щепетильны, и вы не хотите знать, чего может добиться черная душа, прибрав к рукам мое могущество. Вы же не станете моей Далилой?

Сальери неуверенно качает головой. Граф целует на прощание тыльную сторону его ладони и уходит, оставляя ножницы и зеркало на столике — Сальери долгое время смотрит на первые, потом нерешительно берет второе и так пытается рассмотреть затылок, до боли выворачивая шею.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2016 году.


End file.
